Battle Suit (Disgaea)
Summary The Battle Suit is a suit made by Fuka's Father to allow Humans to fight on par with low tier demons. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher Name: Battle Suit (Otherwise, name depends on player) Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Destruction, Non-Physical Interaction, Berserk Mode, Martial Arts, Magic, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, Forget, Paralysis, and Poison Status effects), Flight, Creation, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction ,Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the forms of Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Charm, Forget, Curse Manipulation, and Shrink), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies in size, and can grow in size after taking enough damage), Homing Attack, Glyph Creation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Resistance Negation (Tier attacks bypass fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (With this suit a normal human can battle with low tier Demons like the Prinny) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee to Interplanetary with Melee attacks, Projectiles, and Spells Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' items that can and restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: If the suit takes too much damage it will self destruct. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evilities:' **'Limiter Release:' With this Evility the Battle suit can boost all it's stats by 20% but contently drains their Stamina. **'Damage Cut:' With this Evility the Battle suit can nullify damage that is takes less 10% of their total health *'Skills' **'Run Wild:' The Battle Suit forces the wearer into a Berserk state that boosts their stats by 100%. **'Black hole:' The battle Suit unleashes a black orb of energy that sucks in enemies before exploding. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Purification Users